Some reservoir simulators rely in part on the evaluation of the state of a multi-component, multi-phase fluid and the vapor-liquid equilibrium (VLE). In contrast to black oil and compositional pressure volume temperature (PVT) calculations, it may be desirable to account for water vapor, e.g., due to steam injection, within reservoir simulation. A need therefore exists for a robust method of performing such an evaluation.